


But You

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, So Much Dirty Talk, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut, they will NOT shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9748973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: “Because it's you, Kate. I do all of this for you.” | Seth and Kate spend their first Valentine's Day together





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of writing a cute, fluffy Valentine's Day fic for Seth and Kate, and then I was “encouraged” to turn things smutty (hi, Deb and Anele!) I love enablers!
> 
> Also, thanks Gloria for looking this over and “swooning” when she finished :)
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

A bouquet of red roses.

A bottle of champagne.

A white teddy bear holding a box of chocolate.

A card with red hearts plastered all over it.

Kate stared at the items crowding the dining table, speechless. Yes, this was her first year celebrating Valentine's Day with Seth. Yes, she had told him to “surprise” her, but she hadn't expected to wake up to all of this.

“I know,” Seth said from the other side of the table. “I went a little overboard.”

She tilted her head. A little?

He raised his hands. “Okay, a lot, but I freaked out. I walked into that store and everything was covered in red and pink hearts, and there was nothing but chocolate and flowers, and these stupid cards—I mean, look at this—” He opened the card and a man's voice started singing, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when days are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away...” He slammed it shut. “I panicked, okay?”

She smiled, imagining Seth's horrified expression as he walked through the aisles filled with candy hearts and stuffed animals. Then, him having to carry the armload of flowers and candy to the check-out lane. He probably had avoided making eye contact with everyone as he raced out of the store too.

She picked up the card. On the front it said BE MINE in red cursive writing. When she opened it, the song started playing again, and inside, it read: YOU ALWAYS BRIGHTEN UP MY DAY! 

“I grabbed the first card I saw,” Seth said. “So, if it says something cheesy...”

“No, I love it.” She pressed the card to her chest and brought the roses to her nose, breathing in the fresh floral scent. “I love all of it.”

Seth exhaled. “It's not too mushy?

“Oh, it's definitely too mushy,” Kate said with a giggle. “But it doesn't matter. I still love it.”

“You know I'm not good with this romance shit.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't do Valentine's Day or flowers or chocolate...”

“Then, why did you do it?

He gave his head a small shake. “Are you serious?” He walked around the table to her, putting his hands on her arms. “I hate this godforsaken holiday, but you—you deserve the most cliché Valentine's Day money can buy. I walked into the store yesterday—for the record, it was a madhouse—for you.” He lifted a hand to cup her face. “Because it's you, Kate. I do all of this for you.”

She leaned into his palm, her smile widening. Seth was right. She deserved roses and chocolate and cheesy cards that said BE MINE. She never got it in high school, and forget college. This was what couples did on Valentine's Day, right? And after all the shit they had been through, having a normal Valentine's Day with her very handsome and very sexy boyfriend was exactly what she needed.

“Thank you, Seth.” She kissed him softly, then pulled away to whisper, “I have something for you too.” 

He smiled against her mouth, his eyes still closed. “Really?”

“Meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes,” she kissed him quickly as his jaw dropped and his eyes flew open, “and bring that bottle of champagne with you!” 

Grinning, she hurried down the hall of their small apartment to their bedroom. She set the roses and card down on the dresser and shimmered out of her plain green cotton shorts and white T-shirt. She opened a drawer and found the silky black lingerie she had kept hidden from Seth. She couldn't admit it to Seth when he was talking about walking into the grocery store to buy her flowers and chocolate, but walking into that Victoria's Secret was just as awkward for her. Still, what made her buy the lingerie was picturing the look on Seth's face when he saw her in the black push-up bra and matching underwear. 

When she finished putting on the lingerie, she glanced at the bed. Should she get on top of the sheets and pose? No, that was too staged. Should she lean against the doorway and wait for him? No, they wouldn't make it to the bed if he saw her dressed like this. Should she scatter the roses on the bed then? No, roses had thorns. Maybe just the petals?

“Wow.”

She spun around to find Seth already in the room. His eyes widened with fascination and desire. In his hand, he held the uncorked bottle of champagne.

“Seth, I said ten minutes,” she said.

“I couldn't wait.” He was still staring at her. 

She held out her hands. “I know. I went a little overboard too.”

“No, baby, this is just right.” He grabbed her, smothering her inside his arms. His mouth pressed against hers, hard and dangerous. She knew for Seth this was his idea of romance—making her tremble with just one kiss. 

Something cool trickled down her neck and the front of her chest. “Seth, the champagne...” The bottle had tilted in his embrace, and before she could say something about not wanting the champagne to ruin her expensive lingerie, Seth was already cleaning up the mess with one long swipe of his tongue, running it from the valley of her breasts to the pulse in her neck. His scratchy stubble prickled her bare skin, causing goosebumps to form all over her body. She moaned; everything inside her was vibrating.

“Here.” He moved the bottle to her lips and she opened her mouth as he gently poured the bubbly liquid inside. She didn't know if it was because all her senses were extremely heightened right now, but the tangy taste of grapes on her tongue was like a firework going off in her mouth. She swallowed and watched as Seth took his own swig, his own dark eyes burning a hole into her. He lowered the bottle, backing her toward the foot of the bed. When she sat, he handed it to her and stepped back. She took another drink as he stripped out of his white tank and stepped out of his pants and boxers. He was all muscles and taut skin. Her gaze followed the treasure trail of dark hair from his abs to his jutting cock, and her mouth went dry. She had to take another drink from the champagne. It didn't matter if it was the first time or hundredth time, he still took her breath away. She held out the bottle for him and he took it back, never breaking eye contact.

“What now?” she asked with a pout. The pout always drove Seth crazy.

“Lean back on the pillows.” He remained standing at the foot of the bed as she scooted toward the wooden headboard. “Touch yourself, pretend my fingers are fucking you.”

She wanted to tell him she didn't want to play pretend; she wanted the real thing. But she knew how to play this game. So, she spread her legs and slowly slid her right hand in the front of her black underwear. She bit on her bottom lip as she inserted her index finger inside herself.

“How wet are you?” Seth asked, taking a drink from the bottle.

“I'm really wet.” She pushed a second finger inside and gasped at her sensitive she was. She wanted to take off her underwear, so she could slide her fingers in and out, but she could only rub herself behind the garment. “I'm so wet, Seth. Don't you want to feel how wet I am?”

“I will, baby, but I want to watch you first.” He was stroking his cock with his free hand. “You look so fucking hot in that black lingerie. You did all that for me?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, rubbing herself harder. She brought her left hand up to squeeze her breast through her bra. “I wanted you to think I was sexy.”

“You could be wearing a trash bag and I'd still still you were the sexist woman in the world.”

“Shut up.”

“I'm serious.” He flashed her a mischievous smile before swallowing another swig of champagne. “Now, take off your underwear, princess.”

Finally.

She lifted herself up and slid the black silk down her legs, aching for him to touch her.

“Let me see your pretty pussy,” he said in a husky voice.

She opened her legs for him, showing him she had shaved. Judging by his hooded gaze, he definitely appreciated it. She leaned back on her elbows, expecting pretend-time to be over, but Seth didn't move. 

“Keep doing what you were doing,” he said, bringing the bottle to his lips again.

She pouted. “Seth...”

“Come on, baby, I promise I'll make you feel so good, but first, let me see how much you want me. ”

How could she say no to that? She dropped her right hand in between her thighs again. With no underwear to restrict her, she pushed two fingers inside her pussy and started to pump them in and out of her. Faster and faster, searching for some kind of release. 

“Still wet?” Seth said.

She nodded, her hair falling into her face. “I want you, Seth...I want you so bad...”

He put the champagne bottle down on the dresser and crawled across the bed to her. He hovered over her and removed her hand from in between her legs, then he brought her glistening fingers to his mouth. She shivered as Seth sucked herself off her fingers. 

“You taste better than any champagne, princess,” he said before lowering himself down to kiss her. 

Kate moaned, her tongue mingling with his, tasting herself along with the champagne. Seth's hands moved around her back, unclasping her bra. Once her breasts were exposed, Seth's head dipped to take each erect nipple into between his lips. He took his time teasing them: biting, sucking, licking. She threaded her fingers through his dark strands as his head moved lower, kissing her belly button. Her breathing hitched as she realized what was next. But then, he lifted his gaze to her face.

“I need to hear you say it,” he said, his fingers tracing her inner thighs. “Tell me what you want, Kate.”

One thing she learned about being Seth Gecko's girlfriend—the man loved dirty talk. 

“I want your mouth, Seth.” She clenched the sheets in anticipation. “I want your tongue...please, Seth...fuck me now...don't make me wait any longer...”

“All right, I won't keep my good girl waiting.” He pressed a grin at her apex. “My beautiful, precious baby girl.” And like he had done with the champagne and her neck earlier, he used his tongue to lick her pussy in one long stroke. 

“Seth!” Her body jolted from the mattress.

He soothed her with a soft kiss inside her thigh, then he pushed her legs farther apart to give himself more access. He spread her slick folds with his fingers before burying his head in between her thighs. The things he were doing with his tongue were so heavenly and so sinful at the same time. And Kate wanted more. 

She tugged on his hair. “Please...please...oh, god, Seth...I need it...” She was chanting now, pleading.

He replaced his tongue with his fingers, rubbing her clit in slow circles. “Say it. What do you need?”

“Make me come, Seth...please...” She whined, her body twisting with desperation. 

“Tell me how.”

“Your tongue...oh, god...fuck me with your tongue, Seth...”

She gasped as Seth suddenly withdrew his fingers. Then using his tongue like she requested, he swiped, sucked, and licked into her. Stars flickered behind her eyes, and soon, a new constellation exploded in the dark. She came hard, shouting Seth's name. Breathless and still in darkness, she felt Seth move from in between her legs to press his mouth against her ear. 

“Now, I'm going to fuck you with my cock,” he said. 

“Yes,” she sighed, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Can you come again like that for me?” He caressed her cheek with his knuckles, his hazel eyes searching her face. 

She reached down and wrapped her small hand around his cock, the pre-cum already leaking into her palm. Seth's jaw locked and she smirked. Challenge accepted.

Seth pulled away to reach for the box of condoms he kept stashed in the nightstand, but Kate pulled him back. “Not today.” With one hand, she traced the tattoo on his arm while the other touched his gray temples. “I want to feel all of you inside me.” She locked her legs around him, his cock brushing her slit. “Please, Seth, just you and me.”

“In that case...” He flipped them over so that she was sitting on him. 

She was glad Seth reserved their position. She loved being on top, watching him come undone below her. Grinning, she straddled him and positioned herself so that she could slowly lower herself down, his cock stretching her still-swollen pussy and filling her inch by inch. “Oh, fuck.” With his entire length buried inside her, she felt whole, complete. 

“That's right, baby.” Seth gripped her waist. “You always feel so damn good. So damn beautiful. Look at you. Look at us.”

She dropped her gaze to where they were connected. His naked cock deep inside her bare pussy. It was just her and Seth. Nothing in between them.

“Kate, baby.” Seth's voice broke through her reverie. “I'm gonna lose it if you don't start moving soon.” 

She clasped their hands together on her waist and started to ride him. The friction of his cock filling her up inside sent shock waves throughout her entire body. She moved his hands to breasts and he cupped them, rubbing the pad of his calloused fingers over her sensitive nipples. Sweat ran down their conjoined bodies. As Seth grabbed her waist again, this time to fuck up into her, she leaned back, giving Seth an eyeful of her bouncing breasts and his cock moving in and out of her. 

“Jesus, Kate. You're a fucking work of art.” He thrust harder up into her, his fingers digging into her waist. “Talk to me, princess. Are you with me?”

“I am—I'm with you—oh, fuck—your big cock feels so good inside me.” She moaned as another constellation threatened to explode. “I'm so close, Seth...give me more...”

He lowered his hands to squeeze her ass and help her grind down harder into him.

“More...more...” She threw her head back.

Seth sat up, wrapping his arms around her and grabbing fistfuls of her long hair. Chest to chest now and with her legs crossed behind him, Kate continued to move with Seth as they found a rhythm. She kissed him, panting against his mouth.

“Like that,” she gasped. “Fuck me like that.”

A few more thrusts, and Kate climaxed with Seth's name on her lips again. She was still floating when Seth rolled her over to her back, still embedded inside her. He hoisted her ankles to his shoulders and fucked her in deep, long strokes. 

“Oh, my god...” She grabbed the sheets again.

“That's it,” Seth said, driving into her harder and faster. “Be a good girl and come for me again.”

“I—I—” She couldn't even find the words to tell him she was on fire from the inside out. He was the match, and he was the flood.

He dropped her left leg while keeping her right one raised. He changed his angle and resumed thrusting into her. She yelped at the new sensation. 

“You're my good girl,” he murmured. 

“Yes, Seth,” she moaned. “I'm your good girl.” 

“That's right, baby.” Seth increased his tempo. “I love watching you like this. Love feeling your pussy clench around my cock, love seeing your perfect tits bounce each time I fuck you...damn it, Kate, I feel it...I feel how close you are...are you gonna come? Tell me, baby.”

She thrashed her head from side to side. “Yes! I'm coming, Seth! Oh, god, don't stop!” 

“I'm not going anywhere.”

Her back arched and she wailed as a third orgasm washed over her. 

“Fuck, Kate. That was gorgeous. I'm not gonna last any longer now.”

Even though she was lost in her own euphoric haze, she said, “Come on me.”

“Oh, baby...” Seth groaned.

He pulled out of her and came in hard, hot spurts on her stomach. She watched Seth lose control as he moved his hand up and down his softening cock, more of his cum spilling on her. When he finished, he collapsed next to her, both of them breathing heavily. 

“Goddamn,” he sighed.

“Seth...” 

“I know, I shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain, Kate, but goddamn.” He turned to her, placing his hand on her cheek; his thumb brushing her bottom lip. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” Then, he leaned over to kiss her. Despite their intense lovemaking, Kate loved it when they just kissed. They spent the next few minutes doing just that, tongues dancing, his mouth pressed on her chin, her mouth kissing his long eyelashes.

When they pulled away, their breathing had slowed. Everything felt soft and light now. 

Seth got out bed and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Alone, Kate closed her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. Her spent body felt sore in all the right places. She could still feel Seth's fingers latched on to her waist. 

“You're a fucking work of art. Have I told you that lately?”

She opened her eyes to find Seth at the doorway, holding one of the hand towels. “Yeah, I recall you telling me that about ten minutes ago.”

“Did I?” He approached the bed. “But this is different. I mean, right now, you look happily fucked and you're covered with my cum. That does a lot for a man's ego.”

She groaned. “Seriously?”

“I'm just stating the facts,” he said with a shrug. He wiped his cum off her stomach with the wet warm towel, then planted a kiss on her clean belly. “Next time, I'll just come inside you.”

“Is that a promise?” She hooked her arms around his neck and brought him to her for another slow, lazy kiss. 

He looked in her eyes. “I could make good on that promise now if you'd like.”

“I just came, like, three times. Let's take a little break.”

Seth scoffed. “And you call me old?” He settled on her chest, pressing his ear over her heart. “Now, that's sexy too.”

“What?”

“Your heartbeat.”

When it came to the romance department, Seth was doing just fine. 

“You're a great boyfriend, Seth. Have I told you that lately?” Kate said.

“You don't really have a lot to compare me to, princess.”

“I don't need to compare. I just know how lucky I am.”

“Well, fuck.” Seth said, lifting his head. “I guess this answers if you'll be mine.”

They burst into laughter. 

“You always brighten up my day!” Kate said in between giggles. 

There was a pause as they tried to catch their breath, then it got quiet as their laughter died down. Seth's steady gaze rested on her face and he tucked her hair behind her ear. Another thing she learned about being Seth Gecko's girlfriend—the man could be such a softie. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...” he said in a tender voice.

He picked the first card he saw—bullshit.

But Kate couldn't help but smile. “You make me happy when days are gray...”

“You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away...” Seth kissed her forehead and pulled her to his side. “Happy Valentine's Day, Kate.”

In that moment, Kate had never felt so happy, so content, so loved. She snuggled closer to him as warmth radiated off their bodies. “Happy Valentine's Day, Seth.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was the version of “You are My Sunshine” I was listening to while writing.  
> https://youtu.be/ibENEQXnP_E


End file.
